


don't think twice

by getlostinsauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Babysitting, Baking, Comfort No Hurt, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Post-Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), Useless Lesbians, author having a crisis in tags, just wholesome shit :), literally im running on four hours of sleep and i have school soon what the fuck, this is way longer than i expected oops, toko stopped calling byakuya "master" bc shes her own person now, we love character development wow, welcome back to how i made a fic way too fucking long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getlostinsauce/pseuds/getlostinsauce
Summary: toko and komaru wanted a date night so they call byakuya and makoto to babysit the warriors of hope for them and everyone has a nice time :)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 15
Kudos: 172





	don't think twice

**Author's Note:**

> [title; don't think twice - hikaru utada]  
> [taken of anon as of 8/25/2020]
> 
> i really wanted an excuse to write wholesome naegami after watching udg and here we are  
> \- with added pov focus switch on accident!  
> \- and my stupid ass not giving nagisa enough dialogue!  
> side effects include; wholesome, good feelings and fluffy feelings

The sun was preparing to set on a particularly average day for the residents of the Naegi household, or, as average as a household with four 10-year-olds running around could possibly be. Komaru Naegi, ever the occasional optimist, insisted that there was something pleasant to be found beneath all of the energy they exuded all day. Her wife, Toko Naegi, was substantially less optimistic but would often agree with the same sentiment. (They did also give her plenty of novel ideas, she supposed.)

While the pair was perfectly content with taking care of their children at home, they _seriously_ needed a date night. It had been several months since they had some time to themselves without also having to worry about the safety of the kids. The last time they were alone, Masaru and Kotoko had been off on a weekend school trip while Jataro and Nagisa were with Komaru’s grandparents outside of Tokyo. Horrible, awful combinations. While everything had turned out okay (thankfully), it was still quite stressful. 

Komaru was determined to have this night turn out as well as it could for both of them. Komaru’s _U_ _ltimate Mostly Decent Date Night_ plan consisted almost entirely of calling her brother and begging for him to watch the kids for her, the rest had already been discussed and agreed upon with Toko (and also with Syo so she wouldn’t be too nervous if fronting.) Bless Makoto; he could never _really_ say no to taking care of the kids for her, he loved them to pieces, Byakuya was more of a hurdle to get over. He was always insisting that he and her brother were “too busy” when, in reality, they were just watching a movie and falling asleep partway through. Damn them and their free lives with no children to take care of. 

All things considered, the Byakuya hurdle had been successfully jumped over. Komaru could finally relax and reassure Toko that everything would be okay because Makoto would be there to stop anything too bad from happening. Finally, after all that worrying, Komaru could finally finish getting ready to leave.

“Toooooooko, are you ready yet?” Komaru pretended to whine, peeking outside their bedroom. Toko had been making sure Masaru wasn’t trying to beat up Jataro again before they left downstairs. 

From the living room, Komaru heard a squeak and someone running upstairs. The noise followed by a second pair and a cry of, “ _Kotoko!_ Leave Mama alone for a bit,” to less than no avail. 

The first set of running feet appeared in the form of Kotoko pouting at the top of the stairs.

“Are you and Mom _really_ gonna leave for all night?” She pouted endearingly. Kotoko stopped herself and thought for a few moments before changing gears completely. “ _Oh_ , are uncles Kuya and Mako gonna come and take care of us?” Her face lit up at the prospect of getting to see them again. 

Komaru hugged Kotoko briefly before nodding. “Yep, your uncles are going to be over soon to watch the lot of you,” she confirmed. Kotoko ran back downstairs to tell her brothers about their uncles coming over. 

Toko finally made it upstairs after wondering if she should leave them by themselves at all. Thankfully, Nagisa was there to tell her that everything would be alright. Komaru really loved her kids. Toko didn’t appear to be too stressed out by Masaru’s antics, just exasperated. _Something is better than nothing_ , Komaru’s occasional optimism reminded her. 

“Jeez, they’re such a h-handful sometimes,” Toko sighed, walking straight into Komaru’s open arms. “But, yes, I am ready.”

Komaru smiled and let Toko go. “Well, now we just have to wait until Makoto drags Byakuya over and we can head out.”

Toko grunted before sitting herself down on their bed. “I think you chose a really n-nice night for this, Omaru, I could probably write about it too,” she said, laying her head on Komaru’s shoulder. 

The younger woman elbowed her playfully. “I thought you said you would stop calling me that, _Toki._ ”

“Okay, now that’s too far,” Toko said before pushing Komaru back to throw her balance off.

The pair sat joking around, pushing each over like they would when they first became _real_ friends. They did, eventually, collect themselves and get everything sorted out once more. Not much long after, the doorbell rang and directly after a few cheers were heard before someone, probably Nagisa, told them to quiet down. Komaru ran down the stairs to open the door to see just who she expected.

“Makoto!” Komaru exclaimed happily at the sight of her older brother. Oh yeah, and Byakuya too.

Before Makoto could get anything of substance out, he heard the joyous cries of his niece and nephews. The noise made Byakuya cringe from behind the shorter man while earning the exact opposite reaction from Makoto. The older of the pair ended up walking inside after Komaru let them in. 

“Uncle Mako!” All four of his sister’s kids cried out before essentially tackling him. 

Byakuya and Komaru were still standing by the door, almost in shock at what was going on. Almost. Komaru sighed and motioned for Byakuya to walk inside. 

“I assume I’m going to be the one making sure they don’t kill Makoto?” Byakuya spoke, clearly and pretentiously as ever. He never failed to get a laugh out of Komaru, why did Makoto have to choose _him_ anyway?

“I think Makoto is going to be doing more of that for _you_ , mister,” Komaru said in a failed attempted to match his tone. 

Midst all the chaos of the kids trying to drag Makoto to every corner of the house to show him something new, Toko had come downstairs to try and calm them down. It didn’t work, but at least she tried. Soon enough, the pair had finally left to have their night alone and left the other couple to die at the hands of their children. Yeah, they would be alright. Well, maybe not Byakuya, but that’s not something anyone needs to worry about.

\-----

Byakuya watched in (partially) feigned terror from the entryway as Makoto herded the swarm of children, all begging for his attention. He wasn’t even sure if they had noticed he was here as well, it probably wouldn’t take them long. He was going to sit himself down somewhere until he heard what he could only assume was Makoto finally getting toppled over from the kitchen. 

Sure enough, Makoto had been turned into the base of a stack of laughing children. Masaru and Kotoko had clearly taken the reigns on this whole operation, Jataro seemed content enough with being included, and even Nagisa was laughing with them. Makoto was trying to collect himself enough to act like an adult again but was clearly getting a little overwhelmed. Quick to observe his surroundings, he spotted Byakuya who was still hanging by the entryway until someone gave him attention. 

It was Makoto’s time to shine.

With a stupid grin on his face, Makoto spluttered out his name. “Ack- _Byakuya_ ,” then the attention of almost all of them switched over to the taller man a few feet away. 

While the rest of his siblings ran off to torture “Uncle Kuya,” Jataro hung back to mess around with Makoto’s hair. 

“I saw uncle Kuya in the entryway waaaaaay before everyone else ‘cause he’s _super_ tall,” Jataro explained and climbed onto Makoto’s back for a piggyback ride. Even though Makoto wasn’t exactly the tallest person ever, he did take great joy in letting the kids feel taller whenever he was over. 

Makoto hummed, “Smart boy. Would you like to go bother Kuya with everyone else?” Jataro shook his head and continued to pet the adult’s soft hair. “Well, what would you like to do then?” 

“Well, Nagisa said we could watch a movie about sea turtles soon and, and I think now is soon. And I like sea turtles,” The boy gushed quietly. 

Jataro was usually very closed off, so hearing him talk about things he liked always made Makoto happy. “Alright then, let’s go grab Nagisa and put on your sea turtle movie,” Makoto readjusted Jataro on his back and walked back over to the mess terrified Byakuya and the other three kids. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Byakuya accused, adjusting his glasses. 

“Guilty as charged,” Makoto conceded. 

Before the taller man could get anything else out, he was interrupted. “Uncle Mako, d’ya think I could climb up Uncle Kuya?” Asked a very energetic Masaru, his eyes bright with curiosity. 

“Well, ma-”

“ _No._ ” 

As if to taunt his spouse, Makoto pouted knowing that Masaru would follow his example. Byakuya sighed out of pure exasperation before ruffling the shorter man’s hair to get back at him. Was it petty? Perhaps. But he’s Byakuya Togami, and Byakuya Togami is allowed to be petty. 

“Kuya, I think Jataro and Nagisa would appreciate it if you went to watch their sea turtle documentary with them,” Makoto mumbled into the taller’s chest. “Nagisa seemed excited to tell you about what he’s been doing in school,” he mentioned. 

“Oh?”

Makoto rolled his eyes at Byakuya’s tone. “All of them are smart enough to realise who you are and what you know, but just let them talk to you about things they like you, _oaf_.” he insisted. “I think they would appreciate it.”

That seemed to do it for him. Makoto must be able to mind-read because it felt like he always knew what to say for the best possible outcome. Luck, maybe? “I _suppose_ I’ll humour him. He seems intelligent enough considering whose raising him,” he said before sliding comfortably back into his usual demeanour when around people. 

Before leaving the three of them be to deal with Masaru and Kotoko chasing each other around, Makoto hung back to make sure Byakuya was at least trying with them. Much to his relief, he could hear both Nagisa and Jataro quietly pitching in things they had learned in relation to the short documentary. Even better, Byakuya wasn’t even complaining about it. 

  
  


It was times like these when Makoto wished he had a kid. 

Now, Makoto was faced with a terrifying task at hand. Dealing with energetic grade-schoolers, just the thought sent shivers down his spine. Well, no, that’s a lie, Makoto likes to think he’s alright with kids. It’s just when they start trying to hit each other with stick-like objects; he gets a _little_ bit scared—only a little bit. Makoto Togami was _not_ scared of two 10-year-olds with plastic baseball bats with too much energy for their own good. Not at all. 

Maybe just a little bit. 

Masaru and Kotoko were a lively pair, to say the least. They’d been that way since they were toddlers and certainly hadn’t grown out of it yet. The duo has been near inseparable since they were tiny but still managed to constantly annoy the other. 

While Makoto wasn’t looking, they had started running upstairs, so he devised a plan. Kotoko and Masaru both seemed to like cookies and baking was always fun. Komaru had all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies in her pantry, and Makoto could follow a recipe. Now he just had to convince the two kids to stop running around to help him out. _Seems easy enough,_ he thought. 

Under normal circumstances, Makoto would absolutely agree that bribing kids is a bad idea, but no one is getting hurt in this situation. He just _really_ wanted them to stop chasing each other around. 

Maybe he didn’t want kids, actually. 

Makoto collected himself before walking upstairs to the sight of the Chaos Duo using the aforementioned plastic baseball bats as swords. _Jeez, these kids are scary_ , Makoto thought before continuing with his plan. 

The kids noticed him before he could even prepare anything to try and convince them with. Masaru had immediately taken to attempting to throw Makoto’s balance off by hitting his knees. It was upsettingly, almost, effective. Kotoko, on the other hand, seemed determined to finish duelling her brother. That didn’t work out so well for her.

Makoto sighed tiredly before trying to speak. “Hey, Masa- _ow_ \- Masaru, Kotoko, would you two like to help me make cookies?”

Kotoko stopped to think for a moment. “What are _we_ getting out of it?” 

“Yeah! What do we get, huh?” Masaru butted in. 

_Oh no,_ Makoto thought. Usually, the part where you start bartering with them is mentally draining, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be _that_ bad this time. Hopefully. 

“Uh, well, you’ll get cookies at the end?” He said, unsure. 

“ _Really?_ ” The pair asked excitedly. One more point to Makoto Togami!

“Yes!” He said with equal amounts of enthusiasm. 

Mission accomplished. 

_Well_ , not quite. They had to make the cookies first. 

To a person who has kids, giving them sugar in the evening is usually a bad idea, but Makoto doesn’t have his own, so the rules don’t apply to him. Besides, they would probably burn themselves out before they could turn the sugar into energy. He’d be fine. 

He got Masaru and Kotoko to follow him downstairs so they could start. He wasn’t too sure if they were more excited about the idea of getting to make their own cookies or if they just _really_ wanted to have an eating contest with the finished product. The ingredient collecting and measuring process went by without much difficulty aside from Masaru declaring that he wanted to throw flour at his sister. It was once they started actually putting everything together that caused Makoto some grief. 

Kotoko kept trying to stick her hands into the stand mixer, and Masaru kept asking if he could eat the batter. Makoto was fairly certain that they ended up trying some while is back was turned despite him telling them not to. That was an issue that Toko could deal with, Makoto isn’t built for arguing with what are essentially toddlers with the ability to speak full sentences and run. 

Makoto was finally able to take a small break from worrying about everyone’s safety while the cookies were baking and all the kids (par Nagisa) had resigned themselves to laying on the couch with some random cartoon playing on TV. Looking around the room for the sake of his sanity, he noticed Byakuya and Nagisa talking at the table. _Wait_ , was Byakuya trying to teach him, French? Did Nagisa even know English yet? Before he could worry about whatever the hell his husband was doing, Jataro wandered into the kitchen. 

Jataro walked over to the fridge and handed a container of milk to a very confused Makoto. “Can you make hot chocolate for me?” The boy asked. 

It was the middle of August, but he couldn’t really argue with that since he wore jackets year-round. 

“Would you like to help me? We have cookies in the oven that might be done soon,” Makoto offered. 

Timely as ever, Byakuya walked into the kitchen with Nagisa. Makoto was quick to shove his face in the taller man’s chest for a few seconds before standing up straight again. “Nagisa, Jataro, would you two like to help me make hot chocolate?” The shorter man asked with newfound energy. 

“Wait, it’s the middle of summer,” Nagisa said accusingly. 

“Jataro wanted hot chocolate, and I think it tastes nice no matter what season it is.” 

“Makoto, you’re arguing with a child,” Byakuya sighed. 

“I am _no-_ ” 

“Yes, you are, Nagisa. Let’s just make the damn hot chocolate and have a marginally decent time,” he finalised. 

While Makoto was showing Jataro how to heat the milk, so he didn’t hurt himself, the timer for the oven went off. If Makoto jumped, no one had to know about it. Maybe Byakuya had “knowing about it” rights, but only maybe. In that moment, common sense had failed to inform him that trying to keep a child away from the stove, monitoring a pot of warm milk, and trying to open the oven at the same time was a bad idea. Thankfully, Byakuya and Nagisa were there to call him a moron in varying levels of exasperation. 

After that whole ordeal had concluded, Makoto was finally able to melt into his sister’s admittedly very comfortable couch. The time had finally reached what a child would consider “late,” but it was only around 8:00 PM. The kids had resigned themselves to eating the cookies he set out on the coffee table while he leaned against Byakuya. 

Jataro had picked out some random Ghibli film that the adults were too mentally drained to process fully. Halfway through the movie, the kids had fallen asleep in some comfortable looking pile while the adults briefly contemplated how different their own form of domesticity was in comparison. 

“We’re never having kids,” Byakuya mumbled in between yawns. 

“Maybe a cat?” Makoto asked, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“Maybe.” 

They fell asleep not long after. 

\-----

Toko and Komaru returned home after a night well spent to the sight of their kids sleeping in a pile on the couch with the end credits of a movie on the TV. Next to them was a smaller pile of Makoto and Byakuya who were equally as asleep. It _was_ pretty cute if Komaru was being honest, a sentiment Toko absolutely agreed with. 

  
  


They had carefully taken all their kids up to their rooms before covering the couple on the couch with a spare blanket. 

Yeah, tonight was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is the longest thing ive written in years  
> why did this fic end up being mostly makoto barely knowing how kids work
> 
> thank you for reading :)
> 
> have a nice rest of your day/night and don't forget to drink water


End file.
